I stole your heart!
by Midory Spring
Summary: Naruto, seorang detektif, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang pelayan tampan saat sedang menjalankan misinya yang membosankan. NaruSasu! M for Sexual Implisit! TWO-SHOT! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Sexual IMPLISIT (NO SMUT!)**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Hai Reader! Lama tak menyapa **

**ini adalah salah satu FF lama Midory. Nemu pas Midory lagi menggila gara-gara skripsi. Udah setengah jadi, makanya Midory posting aja… (maklum Midory lagi irit waktu) **_**so hope you enjoyed it**_

**I Stole Your Heart!**

.

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia begitu berani mengajukan diri dalam kasus tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk Ayahnya yang tak pernah berhenti membanggakan putranya di hadapan para rekan kerjanya di kepolisian, sehingga ia harus menanggung beban berat untuk suatu pembuktian kata-kata sang pimpinan itu. Memang di setiap kasus yang ia kerjakan, Naruto selalu bertindak serius dan menyelesaikannya dengan sangat memuaskan, tapi bukan berarti Naruto harus mengambil kasus yang begitu membosankan dan terlalu menyita banyak waktunya. Lagipula Naruto ingin liburan sekarang. Sejak Naruto bekerja di kepolisian, ia sama sekali tidak pernah libur, dan sekarang ia telah mencapai titik kejenuhannya.

Naruto memarkir mobilnya di depan hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan masuk menuju bangunan besar tempatnya tinggal. Kasus kali ini memang sedikit rumit, ia harus melindungi sebuah guci emas dengan butiran mutiara dibeberapa sisinya selama satu bulan. Atau bisa di bilang sampai waktu persiapan pengiriman selesai. Guci yang dianggap sangat mahal dan menjadi incaran para pencuri handal itu akan dikirim ke keluarga kaya raya di Cina. Dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto untuk memastikan benda itu aman sampai waktu persiapan pengiriman. Sistem keamanannyapun benar-benar membuat Naruto gampang emosian. Ia seperti burung di dalam sangkar, tak bisa kemanapun, hanya terus berada di kamar hotelnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Naruto bahkan meninggalkan apartemennya sendiri dan tak bisa menyantap makanan buatan Ibunya. Naruto tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain dalam kasus ini, takutnya malah menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan guci emas itu selain dirinya. Di tempat kerjanya sekalipun hanya beberapa orang penting yang tahu tentang kasus ini.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift, ia menunggu sebentar, lalu berjalan masuk ketika lift terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam lift, membuat Naruto lebih leluasa. Ia meraih telpon genggamnya dan mulai membaca beberapa email yang masuk. Sebagian besar berasal dari Ibunya yang menanyakan tentang keadaannya, dari rekan kerjanya Gaara, dan dari Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas letih ketika membaca beberapa kata yang dikirimkan oleh gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pintu lift yang telah kembali terbuka selama beberapa saat. Ia terlalu fokus dengan barisan kata yang menyatakan betapa jahatnya Naruto karena tak pernah menghubunginya. Naruto kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Jujur saja sms-sms itu membuatnya kesal.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia memegang perutnya yang keroncongan dan langsung berjengit kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Pemuda berambut raven dan bermata Onyx ternyata sedang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang tingginya setara dengannya itu. Baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Wajahnya yang super tampan dan kulitnya yang putih mengingatkan Naruto dengan model yang sering di lihatnya saat hadir di suatu pameran busana terkenal.

Dalam sekejap Naruto terpesona. Entah apa yang yang dimiliki pemuda itu, Naruto seperti terhipnotis begitu saja. Jantungnyapun mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Mendadak Naruto merasa muda kembali, seperti kembali ke masa-masa SMA, ketika ia jatuh cinta hanya dengan pandangan pertama. Dan perasaan itu sebenarnya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dialaminya.

Pemuda itu merasa risih ditatap oleh Naruto. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang pemuda blonde sedang sibuk mengamati gambar kipas di lengan bajunya. Pemuda beriris biru itu sepertinya tidak sadar, karena saat ia memindahkan tatapannya kembali ke wajah sang pemuda raven, ia sedikit tersentak mengetahui bahwa yang dilihat juga sedang balik menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Tegur pemuda raven dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya linglung.

"Hn."

Mereka kembali diam. Pemuda itu kembali memandang ke depan dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia kembali memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu bahkan secara lebih intens. Kali ini bukan pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian Naruto, tetapi tiga buah tattoo hitam yang berbentuk koma di leher bagian bawah sang pemuda. Tanda yang memberikan kesan seksi mengingat baju yang di kenakan sang empu memang sedikit mengekspos pada bagian disana.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatapku?" Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara. Ia memelototi Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membalas dengan sebuah tawa hambar untuk kembali mencairkan suasana.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia terpesona dengan gaya pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia terlalu berkilauan. Ia ingin tahu mengenai siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. _But_ _unfortunately_, sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena Naruto terlanjur memberikan kesan buruk di mata pemuda raven.

Takut membuat sang raven marah, Naruto memilih untuk memandang lantai. Pikirannya sibuk menyusun rencana untuk mengajak bicara pemuda bermata Onyx itu. Yah minimal menanyakan namanya, lalu nomor teleponnya kalau beruntung mungkin bisa dapat nomor kamarnya…

Alis naruto berkedut ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kartu identitas tergeletak di lantai dekat kaki sang pemuda raven. Naruto menunduk dan mengambilnya. Ia membaca kartu itu secara keseluruhan lalu tersenyum penuh kemenagan. Kartu itu merupakan kartu identitas yang dimiliki para pelayan yang bekerja di hotel itu, memuat foto sang pemilik, nama lengkap, dan nomor karyawan.

"Hooo!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, ia mengacungkan kartu tersebut di hadapan pemuda raven yang mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Jadi kau adalah pelayan yang bekerja disini!" Naruto memulai, ia berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak diajar sopan santun? Mana boleh kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada tamumu! Apa kau mau dipecat! Seorang pelayan harusnya bisa bersikap lebih baik!"

Pemuda itu masih memasang ekspresi kaget, ia membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Hal ini jelas di manfaatkan Naruto untuk kembali menyerang.

"Kau, engg Sasuke." Naruto pura-pura membaca, padahal sebenarnya nama sang pemuda sudah tertancap diingatannya saat pertama kali ia memungut kartu identitas itu. "Berikan ponselmu padaku!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "untuk apa?" Katanya dengan agak keberatan.

"Masih mau membangkang? Mau kulaporkan kepada pimpinanmu?" Ancam Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan sang pemuda secara tidak sabaran.

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto sebelum menarik ponselnya dari kantung celana jeans hitamnya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung merampas ponsel itu dan mulai menghubungi ponselnya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada sang pemilik, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Sebagai bentuk permintaan maafmu, kau harus mengikuti apapun yang ku perintahkan." Kata Naruto."Kalau tidak mau, akan kulaporkan."

Ia segera menambahkan begitu melihat pemuda raven ingin protes. Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Naruto berjalan keluar lift dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang tampang cengok.

Naruto tertawa geli ketika sampai di kamarnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol untuk menyimpan nomor Sasuke. Suatu keberuntungan baginya, bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dalam misinya yang membosankan. Sasaran empuk seperti Sasuke tak akan Naruto lepaskan.

.

.

.

_Datang ke restoran seafood sekarang!_

Naruto membaca ulang smsnya sebelum mengirimkannya. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil memotong-motong daging _steak_ di hadapannya. Naruto sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya ketika Sasuke muncul di hadapannya dengan menggunakan seragam pelayan.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi malam, tajam dan dingin.

Naruto di lain pihak terlihat lebih santai. Ia mengedikkan bahunya kearah kursi kosong di hadapannya seraya berkata, "temani aku makan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya sendiri ketika mendapat sms dari pemuda blonde di hadapannya untuk mendengar omong kosong ini?

"Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan apapun dariku, lebih baik aku pergi." Tolak Sasuke, tapi belum sempat ia berbalik Naruto menyambar tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menemaniku makan." Jelas Naruto, maniknya sedikit melirik tangan Sasuke yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka betapa lembutnya tangan itu. Seperti bukan tangan seorang pelayan.

"Aku sedang bekerja."

"Yup! Maka itu duduklah."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dongkol, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai. Beginilah dia jika memiliki keinginan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak perduli apa dan siapa, Naruto tidak akan berhenti sampai apa yang diinginkannya berada di tangannya. Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang orang yang disukainya, ia akan menggunakan segala cara sampai orang tersebut membalas perasaannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang gampang jatuh cinta, ia adalah tipe pemilih. Dan semenjak ia putus dengan Hinata ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak sembarangan dalam memilih. Ia sudah tidak ingin melukai perasaan orang lain. Karena hubungannya dengan Hinata dulu diawali dengan keragu-raguan. Hanya sebatas pemikiran bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke benar-benar tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa tertarik dengan pemuda pemilik mata Onyx itu. Rasanya Naruto ingin tahu segala hal tentang tambah dengan auranya yang mempesona selalu membuat Naruto sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Seragam pelayan yang berupa kemeja hitam yang dipadukan dengan rompi putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan malah membuatnya terlihat lebih elegan. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke benar-benar seorang pelayan? Seharusnya dengan segala yang ia miliki, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik sebagai model atau artis terkenal. Atau mungkin saja menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika membayangkan Sasuke berdiri di dapur apartementnya dengan mengenakan apron berwarna pink yang biasa digunakan ibunya.

"_Pervert!_" Bisik Sasuke tajam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik campur geli. "Apa kau sering membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak di saat makan siang?"

Mendengar ini Naruto hanya tertawa. Apa wajahnya menggambarkan imajinasinya? Naruto memasukkan beberapa suap daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu tentang diriku, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padaku." Jelas Naruto dengan percaya diri. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang jarang ia pamerkan akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

Hari-hari Naruto selanjutnya jadi lebih menarik. Setiap ia merasa senggang atau bosan ia akan mulai menghubungi Sasuke. Entah menyuruhnya datang atau hanya mengobrol sebentar. Naruto bahkan mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mulai melupakan misinya untuk melindungi guci emas yang harganya selangit itu. Semua perhatiannya ia curahkan kepada Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan mengenai alasan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan untuk membuat Sasuke datang.

Sasuke sendiri mulai sedikit lebih terbuka. Ia hanya akan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menghela nafas panjang ketika sang blonde mulai menyuruhnya melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol. Contohnya menyuruh Sasuke mengganti seprei kasurnya setiap hari atau membantunya menghabisi popcorn sambil menonton film kesukaannya. Naruto bahkan punya hobi baru menelpon Sasuke di tengah malam untuk dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" Terdengar suara kesal Sasuke.

Naruto berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, sebelum berkata dengan nada manja. "Kalau begitu datang ke kamarku sekarang!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, kedengarannya ia sedang menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sukses membuatnya menjadi orang yang gampang emosian.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat jam? Berhenti merengek!" Bentak Sasuke keras.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya, "Kalau begitu berikan satu ciuman untukku."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Tut…tut…tut

Sasuke mematikan telponnya. Naruto memelototi ponselnya seakan-akan ponselnyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan menyangka yang menelepon adalah Sasuke, Naruto tidak ambil pusing untuk melirik siapa si penelepon tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto cepat sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Sayangnya suara yang menyahut dari kejauhan tersebut bukanlah suara yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Sahut orang di seberang sana.

"Gaara…?" Tebak Naruto kecewa.

"Apa? Siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto cemberut, mendadak _bad mood_. "Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya. "Katakan saja apa tujuanmu menelponku larut malam begini? Apa kau tidak bisa lihat jam?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu serasa tidak asing di telinga Naruto.

"Jangan marah dulu!" Terdengar suara Gaara yang kebingungan. "Aku membawa berita gembira."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Persiapan pengiriman sudah diselesaikan. Lusa kita bisa mengirim guci itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku." Suara bangga Gaara di sambut oleh erangan kekecewaan Naruto.

"Kenapa di percepat! Lama-lama juga tidak apa-apa!" Sergah Naruto geram. Ia melempar bantal gulingnya ke tembok sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Gaara terdengar semakin bingung.

"Oi Naruto! kenapa kau marah-marah? Kan Kau sendiri yang ingin menye-"

Belum Selesai Gaara berbicara, Naruto telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Memang benar Naruto menyuruh Gaara untuk membantunya mempercepat persiapan pengiriman, tapi itu dulu sebelum ia bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar betah di sini. Ia senang mengusili pemuda raven bertampang _stoic_ itu. Memandang wajahnya yang penuh dengan raut kemarahan dan juga kalimat-kalimat pendeknya yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada Naruto. Ia menyukai segala hal yang di miliki Sasuke. Gaah cinta memang buta!

Naruto membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan nafas yang berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walau sudah tidak tinggal disini, bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Pikirnya.

Entah apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya.

"Harus minta maaf pada Gaara." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyerah kepada rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menguasainya.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari terasa menusuk matanya yang terpejam. Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman tanpa sekalipun membuka kedua matanya. Tapi suara langkah kaki dan desiran air membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke alam mimpinya. Ia membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang di biarkan berhamburan di lantai dekat ranjangnya. Sasuke mengenakan sebuah apron putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam. Ia mengikat sebagian rambutnya yang malah memberikan kesan feminim pada pemuda berkaki jenjang itu.

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ketika Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya di bawah meja, lalu terpaksa menunduk, menempel dengan lantai, untuk mengambilnya. Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika buku yang ingin di raihnya malah semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan membiarkan buku itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Ckckck mana boleh pelayan professional lepas tangan begitu saja." Tegur Naruto. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kedua kaki menyentuh lantai. Mata birunya tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke barang sedikitpun. Wajah pemuda berambut raven itu sepertinya berhasil menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari Naruto telah terjaga, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Sayangnya ia tidak menyadari segaris warna pink di pipi putihnya yang membuat senyuman sang blonde semakin lebar.

Naruto beranjak lalu melangkah mendekati Uchiha. Ia pandangi wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Lihat apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat begitu risih.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau terlalu dekat!" Protes Sasuke, sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke yang terkuncir. "Kau cantik." Katanya lalu terkekeh. Ia menarik kembali tangannya tepat sebelum Sasuke sempat menepisnya. Ia kemudian melangkah melewati Sasuke, menuju kamar mandi.

"Pesankan makanan untukku, aku mau sarapan disini." Katanya, "dan…" Ia berbalik, kembali merekahkan senyumnya, "jangan pergi sebelum kusuruh." Tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Ia meraba ujung rambutnya yang tadi di sentuh Naruto, kata-kata pemuda blonde itu kembali terngiang di ingatannya, membuatnya tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian pipinya terasa panas. Ia menggertakkan giginya, kesal dengan reaksinya yang seperti seorang gadis. Ia menarik lepas karet di rambutnya lalu menghempaskannya di lantai.

_Sadarlah Sasuke!_ Ia menegur dirinya dalam hati.

Sasuke menarik ponselnya, menghubungi pelayan restoran hotel lalu menyebutkan beberapa menu yang disukai Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali beranjak, berlutut berusaha mencoba mengambil buku yang tadi dijatuhkannya dilantai.

.

.

"Hmm Jadi film apa yang akan kita nonton hari ini?" Naruto memamerkan dua buah vidio ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke dua benda itu dengan wajah tidak tertarik. Dua-duanya diyakini Sasuke bertema _romance_, ditangan kanan Naruto terdapat vidio dengan _cover_ sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan di sebuah taman entah berantah, dan ditangan kirinya juga bergambar sepasang kekasih tapi kali ini mereka saling berciuman dengan bunga mawar besar menutupi sebagian wajah sang wanita.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia masih ingat film terakhir yang ditontonnya dengan Naruto. Kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan tragis, dimana sang wanita membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya jatuh ke dasar lautan. Benar-benar wanita yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.

"Ini saja." Sasuke berkata tepat ketika Naruto akan memilih video di tangan kirinya. Ia memamerkan sebuah kaset video ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat keberatan. Alisnya berkerut ketika memandang kaset yang dibawa Sasuke. Kaset dengan _cover _ular raksasa sedang melilit tubuh seorang pria berambut gondrong.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, yeah tidak masalah." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil kaset video di tangan Sasuke dan menyetelnya.

Setelah film terputar Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka menonton dalam keheningan, lampu juga dimatikan. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke setiap malam. Yah biasanya Sasuke akan menunda jam pulangnya ketika Naruto begitu ngotot memaksanya dengan embel-embel 'melaporkanmu.'

Tapi malam ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Dia membawa kaset video sendiri malah sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu telah sedikit meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya. Atau mungkin pengorbanan Naruto selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Yah sebenarnya sejak melakukan pendekatan dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanya menerapkan gaya-gaya ala anak SMA. Sesuatu hal yang membosankan karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari kamar hotel itu untuk bekencan – dia juga tidak yakin Sasuke mau.

Naruto melirik sang pemuda raven dengan ujung matanya. Malam itu Sasuke terlihat lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Ia telah melepaskan pakaian kerjanya, menggantinya dengan _tank top_ hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang untuk luarannya. Sasuke tidak mengancingnya, membiarkan kulit daerah lehernya terekspos dengan jelas. Terkadang ia juga membiarkan kemejanya sedikit melorot, memamerkan bagian sisi lengannya yang ingin sekali digigit Naruto. Seperti saat ini, pemuda raven itu duduk dengan santai, bersandar disofanya dengan satu kaki menekuk di atas sofa.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia tidak memperdulikan film yang tengah tayang di layar televisinya, lebih tertarik menonton pria raven disisinya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia telah menunduk untuk mencium pundak Sasuke yang terbuka.

Sasuke berjengit lalu berbalik memandang Naruto yang kini telah menargetkan leher jenjangnya.

"Naruto?" Tegur Sasuke, ia menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Ssshht, fokus saja pada filmnya." Jawab Naruto sebelum menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Ugh," Sasuke merintih perih, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto, menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menonton." Jawab Naruto singkat. Tapi bertentangan dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Ia malah meraih tangan Sasuke lalu mencium telepak tangannya. Setelah menciumnya Naruto memandang lekat tangan putih itu, menyatukannya dengan jemarinya. "Tangan ini terlalu bagus untuk melakukan hal-hal berat."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan menarik kedua tangannya dari Naruto. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Naruto merasakan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu telah kehilangan ketenangannya. Mungkin sentuhan Naruto telah membuatnya grogi?

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, merasakan setiap kelembutan dikulit lembut itu.

"Hei, apa kau yakin kau ini seorang pelayan?" Tanya Naruto dalam bisikan. Mata birunya memandang lekat wajah pemuda itu. "Kau terlalu elegan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan."

"_Well_, Aku masih baru disini." Jawab Sasuke, sambil berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja sebagai pelayan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, ia berhenti hanya beberapa senti untuk berbisik. "Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibir Sasuke, Onyxnya memandang mata biru Naruto lalu ke bibirnya. Memberikan suasana intim yang membakar gairah. "Aku tahu." Balasnya dengan bibir yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

Merasakan hembusan hangat Sasuke di bibirnya, tubuh Naruto mulai menegang, tatapannya tak mampu berpindah dari bibir merah merona yang kini ingin sekali disentuhnya itu. Naruto adalah lelaki dewasa yang belum menikah, butuh asupan dan biasanya paling sering _datang_ pada pagi hari. Ia sedang _horny_, ia tidak akan memungkirinya dan ia butuh asupan sekarang juga. Pemuda disisinya ini sepertinya berusaha untuk menantang dahaganya. Bukan ide bagus, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan membuatnya menyesal. Lihat saja.

"Mau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan denganku?" Naruto membiarkan ujung jemarinya bermain di pundak Sasuke, bergerak perlahan menuju leher jenjang putih itu.

Onyx Sasuke mengikuti gerakan jemari Naruto, "aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau salah." Jemari Naruto kini pindah ke paha Sasuke, bergerak perlahan ke tengah.

"_Mr Gay_, kau terdengar begitu mesum." Sasuke menyingkirkan jemari Naruto dari pahanya. Lalu bergerak untuk beranjak, tapi Naruto menariknya kembali dengan sebuah tarikan kuat. Membuat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Semua orang bisa jadi gay jika bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah mabuk oleh cinta. Nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasainya. Naruto menghirup aroma leher Sasuke dalam-dalam, terbuai dengan aroma mint yang menguar disekujur tubuh sang raven.

"Aku bisa dipecat jika mereka mengetahui apa yang sedang ku lakukan." Ronta Sasuke, berusaha kembali beranjak.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia mengunci tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, sementara bibirnya memburu bibir Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau sedang melaksanakan tugasmu." Naruto menarik dagu sang raven untuk mencium bibir bawahnya dalam sebuah kuluman basah yang lama, "kau sedang melayani tamumu kan?" bisiknya, lalu ganti mengulum bibir atas.

"Ini gila." Komentar Sasuke ketika Naruto mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu panjang bagi mereka berdua…

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat di atas kasur dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Ia melirik pemuda blonde yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, sama terbukanya seperti dirinya –tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama, ia merasa pemuda itu sangat bodoh. Walau berkali-kali ia merasa jati dirinya hampir ketahuan, tapi Naruto terlalu terhipnotis akan dirinya, sehingga tidak memikirkannya secara lebih mendalam. Sasuke agak meragukan reputasi yang selama ini didengarnya. Detektif terbaik? Sasuke bahkan bisa mengecohnya dengan mudah.

_Suka dengan_ _pelayananku?_ Ia bergumam dalam hati dengan sebuah seringai mengejek terpampang di wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dengan sangat hati-hati. Sengaja untuk tidak menimbulkan goncangan sekecil apapun. Saat kakinya telah berpijak diatas lantai, ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah merapikan dirinya, Sasuke meraih celana panjang Naruto yang teronggok di lantai. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung dan meraih sebuah kunci. Gerakannya terhenti ketika secara mendadak Naruto bergerak untuk merubah posisi. Namun selanjutnya pemuda blonde itu kembali diam dan tenang, membuat Sasuke bernafas legah. Ketika dengkuran Naruto kembali terdengar, Sasuke kembali bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaian di sebelah kanan pintu keluar.

Ia telah menebaknya. Naruto selalu membawa kuncinya kemanapun dia pergi. Entah dikantung bajunya, jaketnya, atau kemejanya. Selalu pada daerah jangkauannya. Untuk bisa mendapatkan kunci, Sasuke tidak punya ide lain selain melakukan _sex_ dengan pemuda itu. Karena saat itulah Naruto akan melepaskan celananya, Sasuke juga bisa mandapatkan akses untuk mencurinya tanpa mengundang banyak kecurigaan. Dan yang paling menguntungkannya, ia bisa melemahkan Naruto yang selalu waspada.

Sasuke membuka lemari dengan kunci yang didapatkannya tadi. Isi dari lemari itu tidak banyak, hanya sebuah tas besar yang diyakini Sasuke berisi baju-baju Naruto. Ia yakin, Naruto terlalu malas untuk memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke. dengan ujung jarinya Sasuke mengetuk bagian tertentu dari dalam lemari. Ia merabanya dan ketika ia merasakan celah, dengan menyelipkan kukunya, ia mendorongnya ke atas. Bagian dalam lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, terangkat keatas, menampilkan sebuah brankas besi yang menempel dengan tembok. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat brankas itu. Benda yang berada didalam brankas itulah alasan Sasuke untuk melakukan penyamaran selama ini.

Ya, Sasuke berniat mencuri guci emas yang sedang dalam penjagaan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, _sedikit nervous_, ketika ia mulai mengetikkan sebuah kata yang menjadi password untuk membuka brankas tersebut. Hanya ada satu kesempatan, brankas dengan teknologi canggih itu telah disetel menjadi alarm pemecah telinga jika sang pengguna memasukkan password yang salah. Tapi Sasuke terlalu yakin dengan dugaannya. Segala pengorbanannya selama beberapa minggu bersama si blonde telah memudahkannya untuk menebak apa tepatnya kode yang disembunyikan. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana watak pemuda itu, saking jelasnya. Dan benar saja dengan bunyi klik pelan, brankas terbuka. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Sasuke langsung membukanya. Seringainya melebar ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah guci berlian yang berada didalam.

"_It's too easy_." Gumamnya pelan ketika guci itu telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sedang mengelus guci berharga itu ketika sebuah suara menyahut secara tak terduga.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan wujud aslimu."

Seringai Sasuke menghilang seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia berputar 180 derajat untuk mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri disamping ranjang dengan pistol mengarah kearahnya.

_Sial, darimana dia mendapatkan pistol itu!_ umpat Sasuke kesal. Saat Sasuke menggerebek atau bahasa halusnya 'membersihkan' ruangan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pistol itu.

"Sesungguhnya pekerjaan sebagai maling lebih tidak cocok untukmu." Komentar Naruto. "Nah sekarang kembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya." Perintahnya santai, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bermain-main dengan salah satu koleksinya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, ia menatap ke arah pistol ,yang masih mengarah padanya, lalu ke iris biru Naruto. "Kau tidak akan menembakku." Katanya sanksi. Entah kenapa kesimpulan itu muncul dikepalanya.

"_Really?_" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, memandang Sasuke dengan kedua iris birunya, "Yah bisa dibilang ini benar-benar menyedihkan, menodongkan senjata kepada seseorang yang baru saja memberikan kepuasan luar biasa kepadaku diatas ranjang." Naruto memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan jemari. Ia memainkan benda itu, sambil melemparkan pandangan senduh kepada Sasuke.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menodongkannya dengan bidikan tepat ke kepala Sasuke. Ketika ia kembali bersuara, nada santainya berubah menjadi tegas dan penuh penekanan diikuti dengan perubahan ekspresi menjadi lebih serius.

"Percayalah Sasuke, aku selalu bersikap profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaanku."

Hening. Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat. Dan Naruto balik menatapnya dengan wajah yang mengeras. Gayanya yang mencondongkan senjata terkesan kokoh dan tak mudah digoyahkan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang polisi bereputasi tinggi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya tenaga." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aktivitas kita di ranjang, seharusnya menghabiskan tenagamu."

Naruto menyeringai, "kekuatanku selalu pulih dengan cepat." komentarnya, "Sesungguhnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu. Kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan tadi." Lanjutnya dengan seringai semakin melebar.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menatap lurus ke Naruto tanpa tersenyum. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan." Katanya dingin.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Sepertinya ia telah membuat Sasuke marah. "Tentu saja kau bukan perempuan." Ia berusaha menaikkan _mood_ sang Uchiha, "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi setelah kau meletakkan benda itu kembali ditempatnya." Undangnya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah brankas.

Sasuke menatap guci digenggamannya lalu mengulurkannya ke Naruto. "Ini ambil." Tawarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak usah, cukup letakkan benda itu ke tempatnya." Tolak Naruto.

"Huh, apa kau takut padaku tuan detektif?" pancing Sasuke, "kau yang memiliki senjata, kau yang memegang kontrol disini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau suka sekali jika aku yang memegang kontrol?" komentarnya ambigu.

"_Ya_, _I like it._" Balas Sasuke, yang membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar. "Ayo, ambil." Tambahnya.

Secara perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Pistol masih teracung ke arah Sasuke. Jarak mereka agak jauh, ada sebuah meja yang terletak di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke sempat melirik meja itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menemukan brankasku?" Tanya Naruto, sejujurnya dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku menggunakan kecerdasanku," terang Sasuke, "apa kau sadar? Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari kamarmu dengan kamar lainnya adalah letak lemari ini." Ia menunjuk lemari itu dengan telunjuknya. "Dan kugunakan keberuntunganku untuk menemukan letak pastinya. Sejujurnya kau sangat membantuku."

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia benar, Narutolah yang membiarkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkannya berkeliaran disekitarnya. "Yah, Kau beruntung, karena secara kebetulan, kau adalah tipeku."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bahwa kau Gay. Tapi ada baiknya juga."

"Sebenarnya, Aku 'bi'" Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu passwordku?"

"Kurama? Kau menyebutkannya saat kita melakukan sex tadi." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Oh ya?" Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu lengah."

"Ya, dan sejujurnya," Sasuke memainkan guci ditangannya, ia menaik turunkan benda itu, membiarkan iris biru Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "Kau masih lengah. TANGKAP!"

"WOOO!"

Naruto berteriak. Bola matanya melebar _horor_ ketika Sasuke melemparkan guci emas seharga milyaran itu ke arahnya. Dengan panik ia mengikuti arah jatuh sang guci, terlalu fokus, hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang telah bersalto melewati meja dan telah mengambil posisi kuda-kuda dihadapannya.

"_Nice!_" komentarnya ketika Naruto berhasil menangkap benda itu. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, tendangan cepat Sasuke menghantam tangannya yang memegang pistol, membuat pistol itu terlepas dan terlempar dari genggaman sang detektif. Belum selesai, Sasuke melayangkan tendangan kedua tepat ke dada Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang, terjerembam di lantai. Sedangkan gucinya kembali melayang dan jatuh dengan anggun ke tangan Sasuke.

"Ugh," Naruto mengeluh seraya berusaha untuk bangkit. Posisi terjatuhnya kurang menguntungkan, setelah melayang ke atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya sedikit memantul dan jatuh dengan kepala menghantam lantai.

"_Dammit, Teme!_" Umpatnya sambil mengernyit.

Namun bunyi pintu yang ditutup menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah kecolongan.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN INI BISA TERJADI!" raungan Minato menulikan pendengaran Naruto.

Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu mengernyit, tidak senang saat sang Ayah meneriakinya dihadapan para bawahannya. Namun ia mencoba untuk bersabar, melawan Namikaze Minato sama saja cari mati.

Minato berusaha menurunkan emosinya dengan menghela nafas panjang. Namun tatapannya kepada Naruto masih sama tajamnya seperti sebelumnya. "Sekarang bagaimana kau memperbaiki semua ini?" Ia menuntut tanggung jawab Naruto.

"Apalagi? tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan guci itu kembali." Terang Naruto, "aku tahu, aku lengah, tapi mengomeliku dan menahanku disini, sebenarnya hanya membuang-buang waktuku!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Minato kembali naik darah. Ia seperti siap untuk menghajar Naruto, untung ada Kakashi yang cepat-cepat menahannya. "Kau bilang aku hanya membuang-buang waktumu!"

"Tenang Minato-sama, biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan misinya dulu." Kakashi angkat bicara, "tanggal pengiriman masih besok itu berarti kita punya waktu 1 hari untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

"Kau dengar itu? temukan benda itu segera! Kalau tidak, jangan munculkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku!" Minato memperingati Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu, aku pergi." Naruto berputar meninggalkan dua atasannya. Ia berjalan keluar kantor menuju mobilnya. Tepat ketika ia telah menyalakan mesin, Gaara tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang Gaara dengan alis berkerut.

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melemparkan pandangan sinis ke Naruto, "Kau tahu aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengiriman guci itu kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Itu berarti aku juga akan mendapat masalah jika _kau_ tidak menemukannya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemukannya. Sekarang turunlah."

Gaara tidak bergerak, ia malah melemparkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan pada Naruto, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan benda itu? kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kenapa hari ini begitu banyak orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama. "Aku hanya sedikit lengah." Jawabnya.

Mata Gaara menyipit, ia memandang Naruto dengan menyelidik.

"Gaara, kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Tegur Naruto jengkel.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Balasnya cepat sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Yaah terserahlah…" Naruto tidak begitu perduli, ia menancap gasnya dan mulai menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang diyakininya bisa membantunya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

**Yup Midory potong disini. Nanggung? Tunggu chapter depan key**

**Review?**

**-Midory Spring-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M untuk Touching-touching (?), kata-kata kasar, dan pebedaan budaya.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**I Stole Your Heart!**

(Part 2/Last Chapter)

.

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

"Naruto, ini masih pagi!" Wajah semraut Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu yang diketuk Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam mansion kecil Shikamaru. "Ini _emergency_! kau harus membantuku!"

"Kalau _emergency_ harusnya kau hubungi FBI." Balas Shikamaru berbasa basi, ia mengerling Gaara yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Geezzt, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku untuk saat ini." Kata Naruto serius, "Shika, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" tegurnya ketika melihat Shikamaru hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Aku mengerti! katakan padaku apa yang kau perlukan!" Pemuda berambut nanas itu duduk di meja kerjanya, ia membuka laptopnya dan menunggu Naruto mencapainya.

Nara Shikamaru dulunya adalah salah satu agent dari kepolisian. Ia bekerja _undercover_ di sebuah lembaga penelitian untuk menemukan seorang _hacker_ yang membajak seluruh isi file salah satu mentri. Setelah sukses dengan misinya, Shikamaru memilih untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan ketenangan. Dia seorang informan dan ahli komputer, walau dia berhenti, bakatnya masih tetap tertanam didalam otaknya, dan hal itulah yang menarik Naruto untuk menjadikannya sebagai agen rahasia dibeberapa misinya.

"Bantu aku menemukan seseorang." Terang Naruto, ia menarik kursi dan duduk disisi kiri Shikamaru. Gaara mengikuti jejaknya dan duduk disisi kanan pemuda berambut nanas.

"Namanya?"

"Uhm, Sasuke."

Alis Gaara langsung berkerut mendengar Naruto menyebut nama 'Sasuke.' Nama yang tidak asing, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ia mengerling Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan layar laptop Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa tepatnya orang ini?"

"Dia mencuri sesuatu dariku."

Mata Gaara menyipit, _Hmmm… Sasuke…? _

"Hanya Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan marganya." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya, "tapi kurasa nama aslinya benar-benar Sasuke."

"Alasanmu?"

"Karena dia selalu bereaksi ketika aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu." Jawabnya cepat yang dihiadiahi dengan kerlingan bingung oleh Shikamaru.

Ya, dia memang selalu bereaksi. Naruto bisa merasakannya, pada waktu itu, setiap Naruto mendesahkan namanya, dia jadi lebih… _sempit… dan…_

_Gah, fokus Naruto!_ Naruto tiba-tiba menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Berharap bayangan tubuh Sasuke yang basah oleh keluh menghilang dari ingatannya.

"Aaaah Sasuke!" Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan bersemangat. "Dia seseorang yang berbicara denganmu ditelponkan? Kau menyebut namanya saat aku menelponmu, mengira aku adalah dia." Dia akhirnya ingat dan ingatannya itu membuat logikanya bekerja dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Naruto dengan mata menyipit, "Naruto jangan bilang, kau dan dia…"

"Gaara, jangan memulai." Naruto tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi Gaara menganggap obrolan itu menarik.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau bisa kecolongan? _Gadis_ bernama Sasuke ini membuatmu lemah. _Man, I know it_! Dari caramu menyebut namanya saja aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta." Gaara menggebrak meja dengan antusias, senang analisisnya terdengar masuk akal. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyum bergairahnya menghilang, ia seakan-akan sadar akan suatu hal. "Tapi Sasuke, bukannya nama seorang _pria_?"

Hening sesaat. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah bengong, hatinya sedikit risih. Sahabatnya, apa benar _seorang_ _gay_? Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan satu kalimatpun. Ia malah terlihat seperti menghindari tatapan Gaara.

Shikamaru yang berada di tengah-tengah memilih untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem, aku haus." Katanya, "Gaara bisa kau belikan minuman kaleng untukku?"

Gaara memandang Shikamaru, lalu mengangguk. Pemuda itu beranjak, lalu mengerling Naruto sekilas sebelum keluar, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan." Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali mengetik. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus daripada membicarakan hal pribadi Naruto. "Kita mulai dengan nama Sasuke. Jika kau yakin dengan nama itu, mungkin kita akan menemukan nama marganya melalui latar-"

"Coba nama _Uchiwa_ Sasuke." Naruto memotong. "Ia selalu menggunakan aksesoris bergambar kipas di kaos atau kalungnya. Mungkin itu lambang organisasi atau jika beruntung bisa saja itu lambang keluarganya." Jelas Naruto berusaha mengingat kembali sosok Sasuke, "Untuk ciri-cirinya, ia memiliki rambut hitam sepanjang leher, tapi disaat-saat tertentu rambutnya terlihat hitam kebiruan. Ia punya mata Onyx yang tajam. Ia lebih putih dari Gaara, tapi tidak sepucat Sai. Kulitnya terlampau halus untuk seorang pelayan ataupun pencuri. Sebagai tambahan pria itu punya tatto dibagian bawah lehernya. Tingginya sama denganku, tapi pinggangnya benar-benar langsing. Tubuhnya proposional, agak berotot dan… Apa kau mendengarku?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, saat Naruto berhenti bicara, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali seraya mengembalikan perhatiannya ke layar laptop. Walau begitu Naruto masih bisa melihat sebuah senyuman geli pada eksprisi pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Kau menertawakanku sekarang?" Naruto berkata sambil cemberut.

"Aku hanya berpikir ternyata kau punya kelemahan juga. Biasanya kau menyelesaikan misimu dengan sempurna."

"Ku akui, aku memang telah kecolongan." Naruto benar-benar bosan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemukannya untukmu." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Naruto, "Mungkin kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya nanti?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Melanjutkan hubungan? Ya, setelah ia memberinya pelajaran.

"Yup, aku menemukan satu keluarga bermarga _Uchiha_." Shikamaru menyahut. Sementara Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar. "_Uchiha_ dan _Uchiwa_ sama saja kan?"

"Sebentar, aku akan masuk ke salah satu jaringan perusahaannya." Shikamaru mengklik, lalu mengetik beberapa kata. Naruto memerhatikan aksi Shikamaru dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi _hacker_ yang handal." Komentar Naruto takjub, ketika data-data perusahaan itu muncul dilayar."Seandainya aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku pasti sudah menangkapmu."

Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Itachi Uchiha adalah pemilik dari perusahaan itu, dan ya adiknya bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menatap layar tanpa berkedip ketika wajah Sasuke muncul dilayar, lebih muda dari yang sekarang.

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya, kita akan bisa melacak keberadaannya." Sahut Shikamaru puas dengan pencariannya.

Sedangkan Naruto memberikan dua buah jempol untuknya sambil tersenyum super lebar.

"_Thanks, _Shikamaru."

.

.

"Loh, kemana Naruto?" Gaara kembali ke mansion Shikamaru dengan membawa tiga buah kopi panas. Maniknya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Dia sudah pergi, aku sudah menemukan Sasukenya." Jelas Shikamaru, ia mengambil kopi panas dari Gaara dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ck, dia harusnya menungguku!" Gaara berjalan ke komputer Shikamaru. "Jadi dimana pencuri itu berada? Aku harus menyusul Naruto."

"Langsung lihat di laptopku saja, orang itu terus berpindah." Balas Shikamaru.

Gaara menyipitkan mata, memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih terpasang disisi kiri layar. Dibawahnya tertulis nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan disamping foto itu, Gaara bisa melihat sebuah titik merah yang berkelap-kelip dalam sabuah denah kota.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara mengulang nama itu.

Dari Jauh Shikamaru menyahut, "itu nama aslinya." Jelasnya.

"Dia seorang Uchiha!" Gaara kembali berkata, kali ini terdengar kaget.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah luar biasa terkejut.

"_Dude_, aku harus pergi!" Kata Gaara cepat, ia berlari ke pintu keluar seraya mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya.

"Ini dari kepolisian Tokyo, bisa kau hubungkan aku dengan Uchiha Itachi?"

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeeee! Aku merindukanmu!"

Suara memekakan telinga sukses menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung di hotel berbintang lima itu. Termasuk seorang pemuda raven yang merupakan pemilik nama yang tadi diteriakan oleh gadis berambut merah.

"Karin!" Sasuke memandang gadis, yang baru saja menubruk tubuhnya, dengan jengkel, "Sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan!"

"Tapi aku senang sekali kau menelponku! Kau bahkan mengajakku ke hotel!" Sahut gadis itu antusias. "Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang kan?"

Melihat gadis itu cekikikan dengan wajah mesum, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mesum?

"Sudah kita langsung ke kamar." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik gadis itu ikut bersamanya.

"Geezt Sasuke, apa kau begitu _horny_?" Karin memberikan sebuah senyum menggoda.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar bernomor 413, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai merogoh sakunya. Di sebelahnya Karin memeluk pinggang Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uchiha.

"Apa ini artinya kita jadian?" Tanyanya dengan senyum penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan Karin yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku mau mandi dulu." Katanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Karin hanya mengangguk lalu memilih duduk diatas tempat tidur. Ia bersenandung riang sambil memandangi pintu kamar mandi. Senyuman senang sama sekali tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke membuka bajunya dalam keheningan. Ia memandang dirinya di kaca, memerhatikan bekas gigitan dan 'kiss mark'yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit porselinnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang kejadian itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya, tapi hanya sebentar karena Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir ingatan itu jauh-jauh.

Sasuke menyalakan _shower_, membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air dingin. Matanya terpejam, sedangkan telapak tangannya ia biarkan menyentuh dinding tembok. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Ia bersikap seperti perempuan, mendesah tanpa henti saat jemari Naruto menyentuhnya. Secara spontan tangan Sasuke bergerak meraba bekas _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa saat Naruto menyentuhnya ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa? Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada kenikmatan seperti itu. Ia bahkan sangat menyukai ketika Naruto 'mengisi' dirinya. Apa sekarang dia Gay karena ikut larut dalam hubungan sex dengan Naruto?

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan perasaan ini menguasainya! Karin akan membawanya kembali menjadi normal. Ia bukan Gay dan malam ini ia akan membuktikannya.

Sasuke meraih handuk kecil dan melilitkannya dipinggangnya. Dengan rambut dan tubuh basah, ia keluar dari ruangan. Sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari kegelapan di kamar hotelnya. Ada seseorang yang mematikan lampu.

"Karin?" Sasuke memanggil, ia menyipitkan mata sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Percuma, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia berdecak kesal, sambil mulai meraba tembok, mencari-cari saklar lampu. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki wanita itu, Karin selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dikepala perempuan itu.

**Brak**–

"Ouch!" Sasuke merasakan ia menendang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras seperti meja, ia berdecak sebal, "Karin, berhenti bermain-main dan nyalakan lampunya!" Sasuke memperingati. _Mood_nya mulai menghilang. Seandainya ia tidak benar-benar butuh, ia sudah meninggalkan wanita itu.

**Bugh–**

"Ugh!" Sasuke mundur selangkah sambil memegangi hidungnya, sepertinya ia sudah menabrak lemari. "Sial!" Umpatnya berang. Ia benar-benar akan mencampakkan wanita itu.

Seandainya ia bisa menemukan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan sumber penerangan.Dengan lebih hati-hati ia meraba tembok sambil berusaha menemukan saklar lampu kamarnya. "Karin! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Sahutnya marah.

Dan seketika Sasuke merasakan seseorang. Seseorang yang bersandar ditembok.

Ia merabanya, dan bisa merasakan kain yang dikenakan 'seseorang'itu."

"Ka-karin?" Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah Karin. Sosoknya terlalu jangkung, dan pundaknya terlalu lebar.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Begitu menyilaukan sehingga Sasuke harus memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk membiasakan diri. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang masih buram. Dan saat pandangannya mulai jelas, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit.

"Hai, Sasuke, rindu padaku_?_" Naruto bersandar ditembok dengan wajah yang luar biasa senang. Sasuke langsung mundur menjauh. Ia memandang Naruto dengan mata terbelalak, tidak sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto semakin sumringah. Ia memamerkan guci emas yang dicuri Sasuke dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya." Sahutnya, seraya memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak brankas. Brankas yang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dan Sasuke yakin kodenya pun telah berubah.

Sasuke mengeras saat Naruto mengunci brankas itu, ia kembali menemukan kesadarannya. "Kembalikan!" Desisnya tajam.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, "kau tidak boleh meminta sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi itu milikku!" Sasuke membalas dengan penuh penekanan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan ia kembali memajui Naruto. Tapi dengan gaya ala pemain basket, Naruto melempar kotak brankas itu ke atas kasur melewati Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke spontan berputar mengikuti arah brankas, saat brankas itu mendarat dengan empuk di kasur, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendapatkan guci itu kembali, namun sebuah lengan kuat tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, memeluknya erat.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi lebih baik pakai dulu pakaianmu." Bisik Naruto tepat ke telinga Sasuke, "Tapi jika kau memaksa ingin menuju kasur, aku siap melayanimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan udara hangat yang menggelitik telinganya. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan, Idiot! Jangan menyentuhku!" Raungnya galak ketika jemari Naruto meraba perutnya.

Ia memberontak semakin kuat, ketika dirinya mulai digeluti kegelisahaan. Ia bisa merasakan dada Naruto dipunggungnya yang telanjang. Hawa nafas Naruto yang menggelitik lehernya, dan jemari Naruto yang mulai bergerak menuju daerah sensitifnya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak semakin cepat, tubuhnya mulai memanas. Dia tidak suka perasaan ini, membuatnya menjadi lemah.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke berteriak atau lebih tepatnya menjerit. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melepaskannya. Dengan sigap Sasuke berbalik dan melemparkan pandangan waspadanya ke Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung. Kedua tangannya mengacung ke udara seperti tanda menyerah. Kedua alisnya terangkat, dan matanya penuh keterkejutan. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti tadi.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Ancam Sasuke lagi dengan telunjuk mengarah ke Naruto.

Ada selang beberapa detik sebelum Naruto menjawab, "Ok." Katanya lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju ranjang. Sasuke ikut berputar mengikuti Naruto. Ia memerhatikan Naruto duduk diatas ranjang sambil memindahkan brankas, yang tadi dilemparnya, ke atas pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan alis berkerut ketika menyadari sang Uchiha tidak bergerak sejengkalpun dari tempatnya. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan kita pergi dari sini."

"Pergi denganmu?" Ulang Sasuke, sekarang tampak lebih tenang.

Naruto mengangguk santai, "tentu saja, kau buronan sekarang. Aku harus membawamu ke kantor polisi." Katanya dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ia akan mengantar Sasuke ke tempat penitipan anak.

Sasuke seperti ingin menyahut, tapi pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan kotak brankas di pangkuan Naruto, berpikir, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup kembali mulutnya dan bergerak dalam keheningan ke lemari. Ia membelakangi Naruto dan melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, membiarkan dirinya telanjang sepenuhnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan sepasang iris biru yang terus mengamati tubuhnya dari kasur tanpa berkedip.

Pakaian ia gunakan satu-persatu, dimulai dari celana dalam, boxer, celana jeans hitam, baju kaos biru berlengan pendek, dan terakhir sweeter kain yang berwarna sama dengan celananya, tidak lupa kalung berlambang Uchihanya. Ia kembali berbalik tepat ketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita pergi?" Sasuke menyahut, ketika Naruto tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, lalu bangkit berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ketika ia sampai didepan sang raven, ia mengeluarkan borgolnya dan memborgol tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya sendiri. Setelah benar-benar terkunci, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas yang diikuti oleh tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Agar kau tidak kabur." Katanya. Sasuke hanya membuang muka, tidak perduli.

Sambil membawa brankas di tangan kanannya, Naruto turun bersama Sasuke menggunakan lift. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar, yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, karena mendadak Naruto berhenti untuk melihat jam tangannya.

"Kita masih punya waktu." Katanya lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke melemperkan _deathglare_-nya kepada belakang kepala Naruto yang dengan terpaksa juga ikut memperpanjang langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan ke luar gedung, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Ketika sampai di mobil, Naruto membuka pintu depan lalu menurunkan kacanya. Sasuke memandang gerak Naruto dengan kedua alis berkerut. Tatapannya masih tidak berubah ketika sang pemuda blonde menarik keluar kuncinya dan melepaskan borgol yang menghubungkan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau-" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke mendekati pintu mobil. sekarang Sasuke mengerti mengapa ia membuka kaca jendela, ia bermaksud untuk mengalungkan borgolnya ke bagian penyangga kaca yang tebuka dan memborgol sisi satunya ke tangan kiri Sasuke. Alhasil langkah Sasuke jadi terkunci, ia jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Kau jangan kemana-mana." Jelas Naruto dengan senyuman usil. Kelihatannya pemuda blonde itu senang sekali menindas Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Awas kalau kau pergi lama-lama!" Sekarang Sasuke mulai resah dengan _image_nya. Untung saja tempat parkir itu sepi.

"Ckckck, aku baru mau pergi kau sudah merindukanku." Naruto cekikikan. Ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar wajah pemuda blonde itu.

"Ok, aku pergi." Naruto berbalik, lalu kembali memasuki gedung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri ditempatnya sambil melemparkan death glare andalannya ke belakang punggung Naruto. Mata Onyxnya melirik brankas yang berada digenggaman tangan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

_Damn it!_ Umpatnya dalam hati, ia menendang ban mobil Naruto sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali ke tempat parkir. Dengan masih membawa brankasnya ia bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau merindukanku?" godanya ketika jaraknya semakin dekat. Namun ia langsung mengerutkan alisnya ketika balasan tak kunjung terdengar. Sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa si pencuri cantik itu akan meneriakinya saat dia kembali.

Heran, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dari jarak sedekat ini seharusnya ia sudah bisa melihat bagian tubuh sang Uchiha. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua alisnya mengerut ketika mendapati bahwa tempat Sasuke ternyata kosong, hanya ada borgol yang masih terpasang di pintu mobilnya. Ia memandang ke segala arah berusaha mencari jejak sang Uchiha, tapi semuanya nihil.

Naruto menarik keluar kuncinya lalu membuka borgol itu, menelitinya.

Ada bercak darah, dan sedikit kulit yang mengelupas, seakan-akan Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

_Apa dia kabur?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Jika benar dia kabur, berarti Naruto telah kehilangan si pencuri manis itu.

_Sayang sekali!_ Keluh Naruto. ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke mobil sambil menatapi borgol bekas Sasuke dalam keheningan.

"Tapi ada yang aneh." Gumamnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang brankas yang masih dalam genggamannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Shikamaru…"

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di sebuah ruangan kosong. Bau kayu lapuk menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tempat itu agak redup, satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu kecil yang menempel di tembok kayu dekat pintu.

Sasuke mengerang tanpa suara, kepalanya sakit sekali, ia bisa melihat bagian bawah baju kaosnya ternoda oleh bercak darah. Entah bagian mana tubuhnya yang terluka, semuanya terasa perih.

"Sial!" Umpatnya ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terikat. Ada tali tambang yang melilit tubuhnya ke sebuah tiang kayu besar yang bagian ujung bawahnya menyatu dengan lantai dan ujung atasnya menyatu dengan atap. Sedangkan dia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada tiang tersebut.

Seandainya tadi dia lebih berhati-hati. Jika saja si detektif sialan itu tidak memborgolnya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ia pasti bisa mempertahankan diri saat penyerangan tiba-tiba di tempat parkir tadi.

Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha melepas paksa ikatan itu dengan kekuatannya. Sayangnya percuma, tali sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah tubuhnya yang terasa semakin perih.

"1 Milyar."

Sasuke mendengar seseorang menyahut dari luar pintu. Ia mematung, memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Bodoh!" Suara lain yang lebih dalam menyahut, "dia itu dari Uchiha, kau tahu seberapa besar kekayaan mereka? Minta 10 Milyar."

Kedua onyx Sasuke melebar mendengar ini, "Sial!" umpatnya lagi.

Mereka tahu tentang jati dirinya. Dan sekarang mereka berniat untuk memeras keluarganya.

Memalukan sekali.

Dia benar-benar tidak berguna!

Sasuke berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, di ruangan itu banyak sampah. Drom yang diduga Sasuke kosong ada di ujung ruangan. Tepat di depan Sasuke ada meja besi yang sudah berkarat, selebihnya hanya serpihan kayu, dan kursi-kursi lapuk yang dimakan rayap.

Ia tidak bisa menebak dia ada dimana. Tapi ia tahu bahwa bangunan ini jauh dari jalan raya, sebab ia tidak bisa mendengar suara kendaraan sedikitpun. Sasuke memukul-mukul sepatunya ke lantai kayu, bunyi tok-tok-tok terdengar. Ia menghela nafas, ruangannya ini tidak berlantai satu. Mungkin sekarang ia berada di lantai dua, yah semoga saja begitu. Semakin rendah lantainya semakin mudah dia kabur.

"Oi deidara, beli makanan sana." Seseorang kembali menyahut. Suaranya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Entah ada berapa orang diluar sana.

"Kenapa aku lagi, suruh Tobi saja!" Suara yang berbeda.

"Hei bocah! Disini kau yang paling muda, ikuti saja apa kata seniormu!" Suara orang yang mengatakan '1 Milyar' menyahut.

"Geezz, menyebalkan sekali!" –**brak.** Terdengar suara meja ditendang, "Oi Tobi, kita pergi beli makanan."

"Ok," Suara baru lagi.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dengan sangat perlahan dah hati hati ia menarik keluar sebuah pisau lipat yang disembunyikan dari dalam lengan jaketnya, ia baru akan membukanya ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Wah, tuan muda Uchiha sudah bangun." Sahut seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu. reflek Sasuke kembali menegakkan dirinya, melemparkan death glarenya pada pria besar yang wajahnya mirip dengan ikan hiu.

"Kau!" Sahutnya tajam.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau memunculkan dirimu dihadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke dengan kedua mata memerah.

Pria besar yang bernama Kisame itu tertawa renyah, "aku hanya sedang butuh uang, jadi ku panggil teman-temanku untuk menculikmu."

Sasuke menggeram, marah. Dulu Kisame adalah bodyguardnya sekaligus kaki tangan Itachi. Mereka memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya, sampai akhirnya ia ketahuan menyelundupkan uang perusahaan. ketika mengetahuinya, ia langsung dijebloskan dalam penjara.

"Seharusnya Itachi membiarkanmu membusuk di penjara!" Serapah Sasuke.

Kisame duduk di meja sambil menghadap Sasuke, kedua matanya terlihat begitu antusias. "Sikap angkuhmu masih belum hilang juga, bocah. Seharusnya kau berdoa demi keselamatanmu."

"Kaulah yang harusnya berdoa demi keselamatanmu, idiot!"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Kisame dan selanjutnya, -**Bugh **

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Sasuke, cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke pening seketika. Ia meludah di lantai, mengernyit ketika melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Jaga mulutmu! Kau tidak sedang pada posisi untuk bersikap sombong!" Kata Kisame dingin. "Aku berniat untuk menukarmu dengan uang, tapi jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini aku takut aku akan menukar uang itu dengan mayatmu."

Sasuke terdiam, bukan karena takut tapi karena terbakar amarah. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh lelaki besar itu sekarang juga, membuatnya berlutut memohon ampun. Disisi lain tangan Sasuke terus bergerak menggesekkan pisau pada tali yang mengikatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja." Ancam Sasuke.

Kisame tertawa selama beberapa saat, menganggap perkataan Sasuke sebagai lelucon belaka. Setelah tawanya reda, ia bangkit dan berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat kecil seperti perekam suara, lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Katakan lagi nanti akan ku kirim pada kakakmu." Katanya.

Sasuke menolak. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sementara jemarinya semakin cepat menggesekkan pisau ke talinya. Tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin mengahajar wajah lelaki itu.

Tidak puas dengan reaksi Sasuke, Kisame mencengkram pipi Sasuke kasar dengan satu tangannya, memaksanya untuk bicara. "Ayo katakan sesuatu, bocah angkuh! Sebelum aku membuatmu tidak bisa bicara seumur hidupmu!"

Sasuke bergeming. Hanya iris Onyxnya yang terlihat mendeath glare Kisame.

Kisame berdecih, kesal. ia merogoh kantung celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Tanpa ragu ia tempelkan pistol itu ke kepala Sasuke. "Ayo bicara!" Bentaknya.

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam pancaran kedua matanya, yang ada hanya kebencian, membuat Kisame muak dan kesal karena ancamannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara." Katanya akhirnya, "Kalau begitu akan ku kirimkan foto mayatmu pada Itachi."

Sasuke masih bergeming, kedua Onyxnya menatap mata Kisame dengan tajam. Ia bahkan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jemari kisame bergerak untuk menekan pelatuknya dan selanjutnya

**DUARH**

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Bukan berasal dari pistol Kisame melainkan dari arah lain. Sepertinya berasal dari bagian rumah yang lain. Kedua orang itu sontak tersentak kaget. Kisame langsung menurunkan pistolnya dan berdiri, berbalik ke belekang ke arah pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil menguasai dirinya sedetik kemudian.

Ia merasakan talinya melonggar dan dengan sentakan kuat ia melepaskan dirinya dari tiang. Tanpa membuang waktu ia tendang tubuh Kisame yang lengah. Saat tubuh besar itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai, Sasuke bangkit berdiri kemudian bergerak untuk membanting meja besi yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Meja itu jatuh berdebum keras menimpa tubuh Kisame.

"Arghh!" Kisame berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke telah berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Ia harus segera lari sebelum kelompok Kisame berdatangan. Sasuke tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sekaligus. Sasuke bergerak dengan hati-hati. ia mengintip setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, bernafas legah ketika menyadari ruangan itu kosong. Ia langsung berlari ke tangga. Kedua Onyxnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada ketika ia menuruni tangga kayu yang terus berderit saat ia melewatinya.

Dan kemudian sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar dari luar, sama besarnya dengan sebelumnya. Sasuke melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus seraya dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. ia baru akan berbelok ke ruangan berikutnya ketika sesosok bertubuh besar menabraknya membuatnya hampir tejatuh –seandainya sepasang tangan kuat tidak langsung menopang tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto!" Sahut Sasuke kaget, saat menyadari Narutolah orang yang menabraknya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan, eh Sasuke?" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh, apa masih belum jelas? Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit tersentuh. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian arogansinya kembali. Ia menatap Naruto jutek, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto telah merusak harga dirinya.

"Cih, tidak perlu aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

"Oh yeah, ku lihat kau hanya melumpukan satu… eh?"

Sasuke mendelik ke wajah Naruto yang terlihat semakin menyebalkan. Kenapa juga wajah itu terlihat begitu dekat?

"Ehem ehem… Ma-maaf…" Seorang pria berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu, ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "aku hanya mau numpang lewat." Katanya, sambil sesekali melirik kepada mereka.

"Oh, lewat saja Gaara tidak apa-apa, masih ada satu diatas." Balas Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung pada Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam posisi berpelukan dengan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menempel akibat kedua tangan Naruto yang dengan santainya –seakan-akan disitu memang tempatnya- melingkar dipinggang Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

Sasuke langsung memisahkan diri dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto kembali menggunakan posisi siaganya dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas, tanda menyerah.

"Kenapa kau begitu sensitif sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut.

Sasuke membuang muka tidak perduli. Ia berjalan keluar pintu sedikit menghindar ketika hampir bertabrakan dengan dua orang bersenjata, yang diduganya adalah polisi, rekan Naruto. lalu seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Naruto.

"Dimana guci itu?" Tanyanya dengan gaya angkuh.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menatap punggung Sasuke, langsung tersenyum. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan borgolnya kembali mengikat Sasuke dengan dirinya.

"Kau masih buronanku." Katanya santai. Dan berikutnya Sasuke kembali digiring menuju mobil.

.

.

.

**Kantor kepolisian Tokyo**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya." Uchiha Itachi pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha corp menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salah anda. Saya rasa ini hanyalah kecelakaan belaka." Namikaze Minato, kepala kepolisian juga menundukkan kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Tidak, masalah keluarga sampai melibatkan anda semua, sungguh memalukan." Uchiha Itachi masih menunduk membuat Minato semakin bingung sekaligus tidak enak.

Dari kejauhan Uchiha Sasuke mengamati kedua orang itu dengan pandangan masam. Ia kesal, tepat ketika ia sampai dikantor polisi, ia langsung mendapatkan sebuah geplakan dikepala dari Itachi. Benar-benar mencoreng harga dirinya, apalagi dihadapan seorang pemuda blonde bertampang bodoh.

"Sebagai gantinya saya akan mentraktir kalian semua." Sahut Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, muak. Selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang.

Tidak tahan berada disitu terus, Sasuke beranjak, kedua Onyxnya melirik sekitarnya mencari seseorang. Dari tadi ia tidak melihat batang hidung sang pemuda blonde. Ia berjalan memeriksa koridor, mencari dimana tepatnya keberadaan pemuda blonde itu.

Eit, jangan salah paham dulu, tidak ada maksud Sasuke untuk menemuinya, ia hanya ingin mengambil kembali barang yang dicuri oleh pria itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke akan segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Berkeliling, Sasuke membuka ruangan satu demi satu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang ruangannya dimasuki.

Tepat di ruangan paling ujung dengan penerangan redup, Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi. Iris safirnya memandang serius ke layar laptop, sedangkan jemarinya bergerak dengan lihai, mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan, sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu. Ia berdiri didepan meja Naruto menunggu sang pemuda blonde menegurnya.

Teguran yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdeham, kedua Onyxnya mendelik tidak ramah pada Naruto.

"Jangan sekarang, Sasuke, aku hampir menyelesaikan laporanku." Jawab si detektif, tanpa memindahkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya."Cukup berikan guci itu dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Tidak bisa, nama Itachi yang tertera dalam kepemilikan guci itu, akan ku berikan jika kakakmu yang memintanya."

"Itu milik keluargaku, bukan milik Itachi seorang."

"Tetap tidak bisa." Balas Naruto acuh.

Sasuke mengernyit, kesal juga dengan sikap Naruto padanya. sedari tadi ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari layar laptop.

Sasuke berjalan memutar, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke meja dekat Naruto meletakkan laptopnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didada dan kedua Onyxnya memandang Naruto tajam.

"Katakan saja dimana kau menyimpannya."

"Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Itachi."

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha untuk bersabar. "Dengar, guci itu adalah benda kesayangan ibuku sewaktu ia masih hidup! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Itachi menjualnya hanya karena ia bermaksud menyingkirkan kenangan orang tua kami! Jadi lebih baik kau berikan guci itu padaku sekarang!"

Naruto berhenti, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke. Ia berdiri lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Iris birunya menatap sang onyx tajam."Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus memandangmu sebagai apa." Katanya, "pertama pelayan, kedua pencuri, ketiga konglomerat, dan sekarang kau berlagak seperti pemuda rapuh yang manja…"

"A-apa kau bilang –" Sasuke sedikit kalang kabut ketika Naruto menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dikanan kiri meja, mengunci pergerakannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindari kontak fisik yang berlebihan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Apa peduliku!"

"Geezzt," Naruto berdecak, ia semakin mendekat, "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka melihatmu sebagai pelayan. Kau jauh lebih penurut."

Sasuke berjengit ketika merasakan Naruto menjilat lehernya. Tubuhnya seakan-akan seperti sedang terkena sengatan listrik. Ia meremas pundak Naruto, berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku!" Sahut Sasuke, berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mendesah.

Naruto benar-benar berhenti, tapi alih-alih menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia malah menempelkan telinganya ke dada Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia mendengar seuatu yang benar-benar menarik disana.

"Suara debar jantungmu keras sekali." Komentarnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar _nervous_ berada begitu dekat denganku. Apa kau suka padaku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Idiot!" Sahut Sasuke keras. Sekarang ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan warna wajahnya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa akan meleleh jika Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menjauhkan dirinya. Pemuda blonde itu sepertinya sudah membuat Sasuke hilang kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Perasaannya sudah sangat jelas. Namun egonya menolak untuk mengakui.

"Jangan salah paham, usuratonkachi, aku hanya merasa jijik. Jadi menjauhlah dariku." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Jijik?" Naruto mengulang kata Sasuke. Kedua safirnya menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip, sedangkan ujung bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai licik. "Sungguh aneh kau mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Dan seketika kedua Onyx Sasuke melebar _shock. _Naruto menyelipkan satu kakinya ke sela kedua kaki Sasuke. Pahanya menekan benda intim di selangkangan Sasuke, spontan sang Uchiha berjinjit untuk memutuskan kontak itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindar? Apa kau takut?" Bisik Naruto, jemarinya bergerak ke belakang pinggang Sasuke, menahan tubuh sang Uchiha agar tidak kabur.

"Breng-sek!" Umpat Sasuke, menggeretakkan giginya, ketika paha Naruto kembali menemukan benda sensitifnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak memperdalam hubungan kita saja, Sasuke?"

"A-ku bukan Gay!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tertegun selama beberapa detik. Alisnya berkerut, jawaban Sasuke bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu kau sedang membohongi perasaanmu." Katanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Desis Sasuke.

"Kau menyukaiku!" Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

Sasuke mendelik jengkel, "Aku harusnya lebih tahu tentang diriku sendiri dibanding kau!"

"Kau tahu, tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya." Balas Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana mungkin…" Sasuke terlihat tidak mengerti, "kau begitu tenang dengan perasaanmu padaku? Apa menjadi Gay membuatmu bangga?"

"Ck, Aku hanya ingin bahagia, apa itu salah?"

Sasuke terdiam, Onyxnya menatap safir Naruto lekat, mencari kekuatan disana.

"Aku tahu kau suka padaku, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto mencium dada Sasuke, tempatnya menempelkan telinganya tadi. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang Gay, kau hanya perlu mencintaiku seorang."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, kau hanya menyakiti diri." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan sang Uchiha. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan menjaga perasaan ini. Jadi maukah kau menjaganya bersamaku?"

Sasuke belum mau bicara, tapi tatapan dari kedua Onyx itu seperti telah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Penuh dengan perasaan; takut, bingung, tapi juga terdapat cinta. Sang detektif tahu bahwa Sasuke masih gundah dengan pilihannya.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat dagu sang Uchiha, satu tangannya naik untuk menopang punggungnya. Dan dengan penuh hati-hati Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. ia sengaja melakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin menyampaikan kesungguhannya lewat ciuman itu. Karena terkadang kata-kata saja tidak cukup.

Lewat ciuman itu Naruto ingin meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyesal dengan memilihnya. Ia akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dan penuh cinta, seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya pelan lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

Setelah berciuman yang lamanya hampir seabad, menurut Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya melepaskannya, lalu mundur untuk membiarkan Sasuke mengambil nafas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat masih memejamkan mata, sepertinya ia ikut terlena dengan ciuman Naruto. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Onyx Sasuke terbuka langsung menatap ke Naruto.

"Apa begini caramu melumpuhkan buronanmu?" Kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng santai, "biasanya aku menggunakan tinjuku. Tapi khusus untukmu aku menggunakan hatiku."

"Cih," Sasuke berdecih. Apa begini cara seorang detektif menggombal?

"Aku tetap belum menyerah tentang guci itu." Kata Sasuke, sambil beranjak.

"Huh, kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto kecewa melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan keluar. Apa ciumannya tidak mempan?

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto. "Bukankah kau sudah bilang kau sibuk sekarang?"

"Tapi sekarang aku-"

"Ku beri kau waktu 10 menit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Potong Sasuke seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Setelah itu kita lanjutkan di apartemenmu…" Ia membuka pintu lalu kembali berbalik untuk menatap sang pemuda blonde untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sebuah seringai nakal muncul diwajah rupawan sang raven. Seakan-akan ia sedang mengatakan _Lalu kita selesaikan diranjangmu._

Naruto hanya meneguk ludah melihat tingkah menggoda Sasuke. Ia melirik laptopnya, laporannya baru setengah jadi, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia sambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi lagi. Tidak jika ia masih membawa hatinya.

-END-

Hiks hiks hiks Minna Gomenasai.

Midory updatenya lama banget, maaf juga kalau mengecewakan.

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah sampai 90% cuman karena keterbatasan ide, waktu, dan mood, jadi terlantar deh.

Midory memberanikan diri buat menyelesaikan 10%nya ditengah kegalauan skripsi, padahal 3 hari lagi midory ada ujian.

Terimakasih ya yang sudah review, fav, dan follow FF ini. Juga yang sudah susah-susah PM Midory, Makasih banget ya…


End file.
